Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a data driver and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
A display device may generally include a display panel for displaying an image, and a data driver and a gate driver for driving the display panel. The display panel may include gate lines, data lines, and pixels. Each of the pixels may include a switching transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The data driver may output a data driving signal to data lines and the gate driver may output a gate driving signal for driving the gate lines.
After applying a gate-on voltage to a predetermined gate line by the gate driver, the display device may provide a data voltage corresponding to an image signal to the data lines through the data driver to display an image.
An image provided from the outside may be a digital signal. Therefore, the data driver may require a digital-to-analog converter for converting an image, from a digital signal into a data voltage. The digital-to-analog converter may include a switching circuit for outputting a data voltage corresponding to an image signal among gamma voltages. The digital-to-analog converter may include switching circuits respectively corresponding to the data lines.
As the size of a display panel is increased, the number of data lines that one data driver integrated circuit (IC) drives may become greater. Since the number of switching circuits equipped in a digital-to-analog converter may be increased in proportion to the number of data lines, the circuit area of a digital driver IC may be increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.